


【以父之名】-6

by ThatKup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup





	【以父之名】-6

5

 

格林德沃夫人生产的那日，阿不思.邓布利多久违地回到了他的主人盖勒特.格林德沃触手可及的范围。红发的男人马不停蹄地奔入私宅，几根发丝被夏日的热风拨弄进嘴角；而他那老朋友正在卧室外游荡，面貌同样狼狈，虽不及蓬头垢面的架势，但也足够让人担心他的心理状况了。邓布利多在楼道拐角处停下脚步，缓和一下因疾走而杂乱的气息，缓步迎上去。不想格林德沃竟直直从他身边擦肩走过，一句话没说，连眼神都是飘忽的。

 

风尘仆仆的男人伸出手，五指撑在墙壁上，险些没跌坐下去。靠近格林德沃那侧的红发才刚刚落回肩头，像是在提醒这位自作多情的来者——你终究只是外人。

 

格林德沃的脚步延至楼道的尽头，咚咚地踏着靴子回身，又走回来。

 

“你来啦，阿不思。”他用有些为难的口气问好，“去客厅坐一会儿吧，我让他们泡茶。

 

——去客厅坐一会儿吧。

 

邓布利多的脸颊不自然地抽搐一下。

 

“是的，先生。”

 

说罢，男人沿原路返回。可走出几步，他又艰难地停下来。此时格林德沃正冲着另一头走去。

 

“如果您需要我，先生！”红发人提高声音，但却无法抑制地颤抖起来；他不得不深吸一口气，用尽全力去完成剩下半句话，“您随时可以叫我……”

 

格林德沃没有回应，没有回头。

 

邓布利多勉强向前挪动两步，随后便跑起来，照盖勒特所说的“去客厅坐一会儿”。

 

事到如今还有什么可难受的？阿不思.邓布利多嘲笑着自己。早在十个月前他就勒令自己要做好就此别过的准备。婚礼开始前的上午盖勒特掐着他的手臂让他做伴郎，邓布利多二话不说火烧了备给自己的白色礼服——两人差点打起来；当然，主要是格林德沃单方面的情感宣泄，因为阿不思那时候把所有精力都用在情绪控制上，生怕自己送给这位多年伙伴的新婚礼物是一个黑眼圈。

 

新娘是邓布利多亲自挑选的，婚礼的布置也是他从每一篮鲜花到每一叠纸巾亲自选购的，可他无法对任何人说出“我真心祝愿他们幸福美满，早生贵子”。因为他的心，他的灵魂不愿意在这件事上撒谎。光是想到从此与格林德沃分享午夜和黎明的枕边伴侣不是自己他就难受得咬牙切齿，恨不得撕下右手食指，不去握笔、不去写请帖、不去写提婚信。但这位一向行事冷静的军师每日还是强撑着平淡礼貌的笑脸，故作轻松地与爱人谈论与自己毫无瓜葛的婚姻。

 

可明明，除了他——

 

没有人能这样了解盖勒特；没有人能百般容忍宽恕盖勒特的蛮横霸道；没有人知道盖勒特最喜欢的饮料只是普通的加冰威士忌；没有人见过盖勒特吐出的多纳圈形状的烟圈；没有人知道格林德沃侧卧着更容易睡着；没有人知道他半夜梦醒一定要阿不思守在身旁才能重新安稳入眠……

 

十个月前，阿不思.邓布利多作为格林德沃家的特使前去面见即将参加婚礼的新娘。那是一个冰冷矜持的女孩，但却狂热地痴迷于格林德沃。光是谈及婚事时她的眼神就令阿不思感到害怕——那之中透露着狂热的喜爱。

 

红发的使者知道自己那主人有时还挺乐意用奉承之词洗刷耳朵，平日里也最乐于同不摆出俯首帖耳之势的军师（即阿不思本人）较劲。看到那双棕色幽深的眼睛，阿不思竟糊里糊涂地觉得自己会像古代帝王身旁的妃嫔一般经历一场感情上的博弈，而他很可能输得一塌糊涂。这个想法让男人红了脸。有着法国血统的高贵女孩含笑回应，对阿不思内心的惊涛巨浪一点也不知晓。

 

前来公事公办的男人用十二分的精力收拢四散的思维，硬着头皮商讨婚礼细节及婚后诸多事宜。

 

“我爱盖勒特，”不知怎的，那姑娘突然冒出一句，“我做梦都不会想到自己会如此幸运！”

 

邓布利多捏紧了指间的文件。

 

告诉她，告诉那个女孩，感性的邓布利多在心中咆哮，世界上任何人都比不上你更爱盖勒特！在她面前把合约撕毁！警告她，这世上只有你才配与盖勒特.格林德沃厮守终身！

 

感性说的没错，可是这样做有失礼节，理性的邓布利多站出来指责，你不喜欢她，却也不能表达地太直白。你应该先推迟婚礼，把短期订婚推脱成长期订婚；然后你去找盖勒特，去跟他说清楚，只要示弱一点他就会立刻把你拥入怀中。过几个月就可以把这份婚事退掉——说出来吧！这是缓兵之计！

 

邓布利多眨了眨眼。

 

“这不是运气，小姐，”红发的男人盯着空中不存在的一点，停顿了一会儿，“这是最好的选择。”

 

姑娘显然没有听出他话中的隐喻和无奈，倒是脸颊更红润了一些。

 

邓布利多感性的部分和理性的部分都沉默了。那一刻，他的心底一片死寂。

 

现今，他端坐在无比熟悉的客厅里，无法制止自己的嗅觉、视觉和听觉自行运作起来，肆意捕捉这个环境里的每一个细节，寻找哪怕最不起眼的变动：厚重的绸帘换成了轻薄的白纱，脚下地毯除过尘；壁炉和茶几上多了花瓶，插在瓶中的百合花有些发蔫，但仔细闻一闻还是能辨别出淡香；楼道里传来仆人跑动的声音，尚未来到这个世界的新生儿正在折磨他/她的母亲。

 

邓布利多深吸一口气。

 

沉重压抑的空气中有盖勒特的气息，有枯败的花香，同时还有一股邓布利多不太熟悉的味道。闻起来让他联想到阿里安娜（邓布利多家的小女儿，即阿不思的小妹）刚出生的时候。

 

哦！阿里安娜！想到这个下凡的小天使，阿不思不断痉挛抽搐的胃袋终于舒坦了些。此刻他多么希望能和自己年幼却贴心懂事的妹妹坐在一起，就算是研究他们都不太擅长的物理题目也好过待在这样一个偌大冰冷的会客室里磨碎心肠。这是个月里，他写了无数封信，想寄送到阿拉巴马的老家，告诉弟弟妹妹他的工作就要完成，只要格林德沃的孩子一出生自己就会辞职回家。可每写完一封他都不忍寄出去。自然不是惜字惜纸，而是他生怕自己的信件刚一塞进邮筒，就会收到格林德沃的召唤——只要是格林德沃的召唤他就一定会听从，而那个恣意妄为的男人总能提出各种异想天开的要求。

 

就在邓布利多将墨西哥边境的事务处理完毕，准备正式提交辞呈并彻底告别自己数十年的工作岗位时，格林德沃夫人临盆的消息传了过来。意料之内的，邓布利多连行李都顾不得收拾，雇了私人飞机直飞麻省。

 

那间卧室的门开了，模糊的对话很难听清，门很快又关上；不知过了多久一阵坚决的脚步远远响起，噔噔噔直走到邓布利多的视野中。红发的男人抬头，视线从盖勒特的鼻尖前划过；他颓废地将一抹笑容涂在嘴角，作出比较适合这个场合的表情。

 

“跟我来。”

 

盖勒特说，用一句话敲碎阿不思的伪装。房子的主人说罢便转身走开，蹬上通往二楼的楼梯，停在一半，用催促的眼神看着沙发上的客人，像是在问，“我有什么没表达清楚吗？”

 

邓布利多只得照办。他无法拒绝。

 

从沙发起身到楼梯不过十来步。红发的男人动作僵硬地挪动几寸，但没想到的是，格林德沃竟耐不住性子大步迈回来，拽起邓布利多的手腕重新往楼上走去。

 

“我们去哪？”

 

金发的男人没有回答他。进屋几个小时，他只说了一句“去客厅坐会儿吧，我会找人沏茶”——长途跋涉的男人此时才注意到自己连说好的茶水都没喝到！

 

有着英国血统的外人突然来了精神，扭转脚跟想要刹住脚步跟待客不周的屋主人对峙一番。不想格林德沃更加强硬，似乎根本不在意过力的拖拽是否会扭伤老朋友的脚踝或手腕，更不怕他摔倒；仿佛这个暴君完全把仆人当物品来看。

 

最终，格林德沃把邓布利多拽入一间卧房，飞快锁门，转身直接将老朋友推到收拾整齐的床铺上，不由分说地啃咬他的嘴唇。

 

“你连封信都不肯给我写！”

 

震惊中，邓布利多听到身上的男人抱怨。

 

“我可听人说了，你他妈想辞职！你敢！”格林德沃拽着邓布利多的领带，将红发人因大脑宕机而绵软的上身拽起来，“你不许跑！你那也不许去！”

 

格林德沃似乎费了极大的力气才没一巴掌扇上去。他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，呼吸杂乱得同沙漠风一样。

 

邓布利多双目圆睁，无法移开自己的视线。他的爱人——面前的男人又是他的爱人了！——是那样激动，与自己刚刚经历的那种感情不相上下。他怎么能舍得自己的盖勒特被这样的不安折磨？但他自己也刚刚才从沸腾的苦海中浮出水面，只能大口吸食着近在咫尺的喜悦和爱情。不经意间，一线细细的泪流从男人的右眼划出，垂进他余烬似的红发里。

 

之后的整个下午他们都纠缠在一起，肆意爱抚和侵入彼此。格林德沃一遍遍进入邓布利多的身体，每一回都把精液留在里面。直到二人都累得连手指都抬不动，才紧拥着肩背昏睡过去。

 

次日，格林德沃才将之前发生的事情重述一遍——那薄命的年轻姑娘死于难产，孩子也没能保住。邓布利多披着毛毯静静听他讲完。红发人知道，自己没有任何立场来评论这一尸两命的事实。事到如今他必须同自己的爱人处理好一切事务，不留把柄。

 

他想着，去亲吻爱人的嘴唇；用行为诱哄对方再次进入自己的身体，开始新一轮的疯狂。

 

———TBC


End file.
